


Bite Me

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/F, First Time, Kinktober 2018, Possessive!Rey, Rey loves to bite, Rose is an Actual Sweetheart, Rose is into it, author is very late on her prompts, but not like in a creepy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #6Prompt: BitingTurns out, Rey and Rose are extremely compatible in bed.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

The first time they have sex, Rey gets… a little side-tracked. In the beginning. 

It’s not her fault though. It’s just the first time she gets to see another being fully naked and is able to touch and explore their body at leisure. And Rose’s body is so different from hers, muscular, yes, but also soft and curvy in a way she never experienced. 

So yes, she loses herself exploring the vast expanse of skin, sweet-smelling and warm. Re rubs her face against Rose’s breasts, her ribs, she nibbles on the inside of her thighs, she runs her fingernails from the inside of her elbow to her wrist, following the veins, then playing with Rose’s fingers, nipping playfully on the tips of them, then returning to the principal objects of her fascination, namely Rose’s thighs, her belly and especially her breasts. They’re just so… round and bouncy, and Rey can’t get enough of touching and mouthing them, skimming her teeth lightly on the velvety skin.

Rose, sweetheart that she is, doesn’t seem to mind Rey’s dawdling on the way to more orgasm-inducing activities, even though she is breathing heavily and her pelvis jerk up involuntarily from time to time, begging for attention. Possibly she even gets a kick out of this, of Rey’s relentless worship of her body, the plain and absolute adoration for every single inch of her. 

And this is Rey restraining herself from what she really wants to do. She knows by know that there’s something inside of her—something primal, something animalistic, something that Luke Skywalker himself was really scared of. Rose here is a delectable morsel that she just wants to gobble up and scratch and bite and mark as hers, now and forever. She contents herself with letting her hands roam all over her naked body. Kissing, not biting. Caressing, not clawing. 

That is, until Rose, angel that she is, stops her and cups her face with a gentle but firm hand.

“Rey,” she says. “Rey, I think that you maybe want to be a little rougher. It’s okay, I… I don’t mind, really.” She blushes, and Rey would be very interested in exploring this darker hue and the way it spreads deliciously over Rose’s skin, but she is wondering about something.

“How did you know?” She asks, breathless. She was so very careful…

“I can feel it,” Rose smiles. Seeing her puzzle expression, she adds: “Not the way you can, I mean. Not with the, you know,” she waves her hand in the air, probably trying to convey something about the force, and blushes some more. It’s adorable. Rey is captivated. “But I feel it all the same. You’re very… intense. Oh! It’s okay!” 

Rey didn’t mean to flinch, but for all her bravado she is really scared that something about her—the eagerness, the inexperience, those Darker urges she still hasn’t figured out how to beat—will chase Rose away. 

Yet, in a voce barely above a whisper, Rose admits: “I… I do like it rough. You know. Have you ever read ‘Seduced by the Jedi Master’...? Nevermind, I’ll just remember to introduce you to RomNovs some other time. Much spicier than flight manuals, I promise.” She giggles, then breathes deeply. The motion does something very interesting to her breasts, and Rey would almost be tempted into distraction, if she wasn’t focusing so intently on Rose’s words.

“The point is,” Rose finally says, “you won’t break me. You won’t hurt me. You won’t even mildly irritate me. You can be yourself here, Rey, and I promise I’ll love it, and that if i happen not to like something so much I’ll tell you to stop, okay? But if I don’t you can go ahead. Come on.” She looks her right in the eye.

“Bite me.”

Rey does. 

Very gently at first, almost tentatively. She pulls the skin of Rose’s neck lightly between her teeth, but Rose’s appreciative, deep moans spur her on, and as her confidence gains she finds her bites becoming harder, firmer, harsher. Longer, too, and she dares to growl a bit as she shakes her head slightly, teeth sinking deeper into Rose’s reddening flesh. 

She bites down her neck, her breasts, her forearms, all the while pausing to admire the way her marks spread all over her lover’s body, tracing the deep indentations left by her teeth and the darker patches of red, blue and purple blooming on the skin. Pride swells in her as she realizes that, yes, Rose is hers, not just because of her extensive markings, but by virtue of her moans and sighs and shivers as she it clearly, utterly, completely loving this. Rey revels in this feeling, of Rose surrendering herself to her, body and soul. She feels it in the Force, the melodic vibration of Rose’s unabashed enjoyment, and she hopes with all of herself that Rose, too can feel something akin to this—that she can sense Rey vibrating with joy somehow, just like she was able to sense her frustration before. 

Rey lets the Force and her intuition guide her down, teasing Rose’s legs apart as Rose’s breathing becomes louder and more louder, and the Force sings with her pleasure. Rey lets it wash over her and envelop her as she finds a particularly juicy bit of flesh, right on Rise’s innermost thigh, close to her wet and pulsing core, and her teeth sink in joyfully.

“Yes!” 

Rose meant to shout perhaps, but it comes out as a strangled moan, as though her voice cannot carry the enormity of her pleasure. 

“Yes, Rey, yes! Right… there…”

Rey bites.


End file.
